Summoning Darkness
by 3sakurachii
Summary: After losing her memory and getting found in the woods by Sting, Lucy becomes a member of Sabertooth and Sting becomes the brother that Lucy always wished for. But while going on missions and training to get stronger, Lucy must also deal with the return of her memories and her feelings for a certain shadow dragon slayer. RoLu. Rated T for my paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

Sting POV

I was just walking home through the woods after a moment when I found her. She sleeping under a tree with not a care in the world as her long, messy blonde hair softly blew around in the breeze.

All of a sudden I had the feeling of wanting to protect her as I made my way over and kneeled down in front of her, taking in her dirty and ripped up clothes. As I got closer I saw that she was extremely beaten up and bloody, but there were no enemies in sight.

She reminded me of the sister I never had. I gently shook her awake and backed up a bit when she opened her eyes, revealing golden brown orbs. She turned toward me and whispered, "Where am I?"

After filling her in on how I found her and watching her wake up I asked her if she knew why she was here. She pondered for a while before she responded. "I have no idea." She giggled as I dropped to the ground. "Why are you here then?" I got up and dusted myself off before responding.

"Well I'm a mage. I was just going back to my guild after completing a mission." I watch her head shoot up as if she just remembered something extremely important. "I'm a mage too!" She yelled, jumping up and down.

I watched amused as she suddenly stopped jumping and the blood drained from her face. All of a sudden she reached toward her belt and let out a sigh of relief when she touched a key ring that I didn't notice before.

I grinned and stuck out my hand. "Well then, if you're a mage, do you wanna come back and join my guild?" Her face lit up and she jumped on me, yelling yes. I spun her around exactly like I would a little sister, even if we seemed around the same age.

We walked back to the guild and she told me what she knew about herself. All she knew was that her name was Lucy Heartfilia, she was a celestial spirit wizard who had ten of the zodiac keys and she ran away from her father after her mother died.

I told her everything about myself as well. I told her how I was a dragon slayer but my dragon whom I loved like a father turned evil after teaching me everything and I had to kill him. I told her how it was the hardest thing that I ever had to do.

She grabbed my hand and we walked in silence until I calmed down. Once I was calm again I told her how I came to Sabertooth and found a place in life that I wouldn't give up for anything. I told her about my partner, Rouge and our exceeds, Lector and Frosh.

We laughed and talked until suddenly she stopped, tugging on my hand to stop as well. My expression changed to one of concern as I looked back at her and saw her with her head down, bangs covering her face.

I took a step toward her and put my hand under her chin, lifting her face up until she was eye level with me. Her face was red and she looked embarrassed as her stuttered, "I w-was w-wondering if y-you w-would." She trailed off as she tried to look away but I took both hands and put them under her chin, making her face me.

"I was wondering if you would be my brother!" She yelled, her face turning a deep shade of red. I stood there for a second, processing what she just said before turning around and starting to walk off laughing. She ran to catch up with me and grabbed my hand.

"Well you didn't have to laugh." She said with tears running down her face. I sighed, pulling my hand from hers and putting it around her shoulders.

"I wasn't laughing because I though it was a stupid request, I was laughing because I already think of a you as my sister. So don't forget that alright." I took my other hand and ruffled her hair, watching her contagious smile make its way onto her face and felt myself follow her lead.

We talked about everything and anything on the way back to Sabertooth and by the time we arrived at the guild it felt as though we have known each other our entire lives.

Lucy POV

"I'm back!" He yelled as we walked into the guild hand in hand. I looked around and felt a familiar tug in my memories, but it left as soon as it came. I put on a brave face and my best smile as we walked further into the guild, unfamiliar faces sizing me up.

A man with long blonde hair walked up to us and started to stare at me. I did my best to stare him back as I took in his red and yellow outfit with a red and yellow hat and mask to top it off. I saw Sting move in front of me and glare at the strange man.

"Oi Rufus, what do you think you're doing to my Lucy?" He growled, taking a step toward Rufus and gently pushing me back. I scowled, secretly happy that he was trying to protect me but still a bit mad that he didn't think I could handle myself.

Rufus just gave a sly smirk and said, "I was just wondering when you got such a beautiful sister, Sting." He softened at the word 'sister' and Rufus took it as a chance to try and pass Sting and get closer to me, only to get punched through the wall. I gasped as Rufus went clear through the wall, but somehow it didn't seem that weird to me.

Sting put his arm around my shoulders and announced to the entire guild, "Alright everybody listen up. This is Lucy, my little sister. If any of you lay a hand on her you will wish you were never born, got it?" My face went red as Sting finished his announcement and I hit him lightly out of embarrassment. He only chuckled and led me off to the master's office.

We made it to the door of the master's office before he stopped me and put a hand on my face, turning my face so that I'm making eye contact with him. "Now look," he said in a low voice, "I need you to act as strong as you can, don't show any weakness in front of him. Don't speak unless you're spoken to and do not do anything that might make him mad. Be careful and I'm sure you'll be accepted into the guild."

He kissed my forehead and backed up ruffling my hair a little bit before telling me to knock when I was ready and that he would be waiting the main room. I tried to smooth out my hair and clothes before knocking on the door. "Come in." I hear a curt voice respond from inside.

I opened the door and took a step inside, closing the door after me. "Take a seat." I sat down in a big chair and put on my bravest face. "State your business." He stated in a bored tone.

I sat up straighter. "I wish to join Sabertooth." I replied, straight to the point. He finally looked at me and his expression turned from one of boredom to one of confusion. After a moment of being speechless he responded.

"Are you not already in a guild young one?" I made a confused expression and replied. "No I'm not. Sting found me in the woods and I do not have many memories from before today, sir." I looked him in the eyes, trying to read what was going on in his head. "I certainly would remember if I was in a guild though, sir."

He had a bemused expression on his face as he sighed and said, "Well then, Lucy Heartifilia welcome to Sabertooth. Where would you like your stamp and in what color?" As if already knowing the answer I replied easily, not questioning how he knew my name. "On my right hand in pink please." I smiled and watched as he nodded and took a magic stamp, stamping my right hand only to have a burning sensation rip through my arm.

I screamed as I fell to the ground, the feeling intensifying like nothing I've ever felt. I looked at my hand to see a pink Sabertooth symbol being burnt off by a pink symbol that I didn't recognize. It seemed strangely familiar but the feeling faded as both symbols disappeared and the pain reduced to a dull aftershock. The door slammed open to reveal a disheveled Sting as he ran over to me, asking what was wrong.

I saw the master with a worried expression as I got back on my feet, erasing any trace of weakness and chuckling slightly, trying to shake off the previous event. "Sting, I'm fine. I just hurt myself. Go back out to the main hall, I'll be there soon." He gave me a skeptical look which I responded to with a sweet smile before he walked through the door and back toward the main hall. As soon as we couldn't hear his footsteps I turned to the master.

"Well, it seems as though I'm cursed." I joked, watching the master's face show surprise that I was fine before replacing it with relief. I thought for a second before speaking. "How about on my left hand in gold?"

He looked shocked but took the stamp and stamped my left hand. There was no pain this time as I admired the gold mark on my hand. I bowed and thanked him before turning to leave.

"Lucy," The master spoke in a soft voice. "You are going to have a hard road ahead of you. Just remember that no matter what your memories bring, your new home is here." I smiled and turned around. "Yes master!"

This was chapter one. Please go easy because this is my first fan-fic. For all those wondering this is going to be a RoLu, not a Sticy. Rouge is coming in the next chapter. As for why Lucy can't remember Fairy Tail, you'll all see in the future. This takes place a week or so after the GMG (there was no eclipse.) And Lucy did not take place in it (you'll find out why eventually). Please rate and review and chapter two will be out soon! Thanks guys :)


	2. Chapter 2

I walked out of the masters office and into the main hall, breaking into a run when I saw Sting and jumping into his arms. "I did it! I'm a part of Sabertooth!" I laughed and Sting spun me in a circle before letting me down. I started laughing until I realized that we were being watched with bewildered expressions.

There was totally silence until a huge man bursted out laughing. "S-Sting had a sister complex!" He yelled between gasps of air and laughter. Slowly everybody started laughing and complementing him, calling him Orga. I could tell that Sting was getting mad. Walking up to the man, I poked his arm and leaned down until my mouth was only an inch or two away from his ear.

"You know," I said in a low voice, "you better be careful and stop with the laughing before somebody gets hurt." He stopped laughing and turned to me with a horrified expression as I gave him my best glare. I got a glimpse of a boy with pink hair with the same expression as the one this man was making but it went away quickly and I shrugged it off.

He backed up before trying to regain his composure. "A-are you sure you could take me on little lady?" He tried to act certain but I could tell that he was still scared. Deciding to have some fun with this, I made my way closer to Orga and crossed my arms below my chest, pushing it up in the process.

Orga's face went red as his eyes zoned in on my chest, revealed even more by the fact that the top was low and extremely ripped up. He seemed to zone out until being punched through the wall. I just blinked as I was suddenly pulled toward the door by an angry Sting. "What are you doing?" I asked, surprised and half running to keep up with him.

"That little bastard was looking at your chest. He wasn't looking, he was staring! I could freaking kill him right now! How dare he just think that he can stare at my little sister's chest! I should have done more than just punched him." He seemed to realize that I asked a question and turned toward me. "We're going to my apartment, now our apartment, so you can clean up and get some appropriate clothes."

I just agreed and let him lead me to his home. As we got into town I had to stop Sting from getting into several fights because he thought that guys were staring at me. After a long explanation that people are going to stare while I look like this, he finally gave up and we arrived at a small apartment complex.

Taking out a key, he unlocked the complex and I gasped as I realized that the entire building was our home. "You own all of this?" He just shrugged, walking in and waiting for me to follow. "This isn't an apartment, this is a small house!" I had a flash of a small apartment with pink walls but shook it off, looking around and taking the interior of the house in.

He gave a quick tour of the kitchen and living room before making his way up a set of stairs that went into a long hallway with doors on both sides. He started pointing out what each door was. "So this is my room." He said pointing to a door at the very beginning of the hall. "The one next to it is the bathroom." He motioned to the door across from his. "That is Rouge's bedroom, and the one next to it is now yours."

My mouth dropped open. "Rouge lives here too?" I blushed, not completely comfortable with living in a house with a man I didn't know. Sting ruffled my hair and handed me some clothes. "Here you go, these are some clothes that I've outgrown. Don't worry though little sis, Rouge is my partner and a really good guy. Plus if he even lays eyes on you he's dead meat. Now go take a shower, you look gross."

I sighed and grabbed the clothes, thankful to be able to wash off all this dirt and blood. After a quick shower and drying off, I took a look at my wounds in a full length mirror. My arms and legs had gashes and bruises covering almost all of the skin and the rest of my body followed suit.

I changed into a pair of white pants and a grey shirt, both almost falling off of me. Then put on the belt that held my keys and for some reason a handle of some sort. After brushing my hair, I took a bunch of my hair on the side of my head and went to put it up only to realize that I had nothing to put it up with. A blue ribbon came into my mind and then left before I could make a connection to it. Shrugging, I left my hair down and went to find my brother.

Walking downstairs, I tried to remember what I saw back at the guild. It had something to do with pink. And then there was what happened with my guild mark. What did that symbol look like again? I looked at my right hand and saw a flash of a pink symbol before it disappeared. Shocked, I just stood in the doorway and stared at my hand.

"Are you ready to go?" I heard Sting say as I snapped out of my trance. Nodding slightly, I put on my torn boots and followed him out the door. I poked Sting as we walked and he turned his head toward me. "So where are we going?" I asked. He just sighed and ruffled my hair.

"We're going shopping of course. You need new clothes, then we can get something to eat before training starts." At the word 'shopping' my ears perked up and I started grinning. He just smirked and dragged me into a store. "Okay, so just pick out whatever you like." He said, motioning me to go ahead.

I went through the store before realizing that everything was extremely expensive. Sting sighed impatiently before going around the store and pushing a pile of clothes into my hands. "Go try this on." He said confidently.

I headed to the dressing room and tried the clothes on, admitting that he did a really good job. The outfit was a pure white tank top with a pitch black short skirt and black knee high boots with a gold colored belt for my keys. I smiled as I spun around and looked in the mirror.

I came to a dead stop as an image came into my head. I was in a black and white dress with my hair all done up. I gripped my head, trying to remember more before looking at my hand and seeing that symbol.

_Fairy Tail._ What was that? The mark disappeared and the words seemed to make their way to a part of my mind I couldn't get to. What were those words? They seemed to hold such power, but were so easily forgotten. Shaking my head, I turned around to get away from the mirror.

I smiled as I came out of the dressing room and he gave me a nod before asking the man if I could wear it out. The man agreed and Sting went to pay for that outfit and a couple of similar shirts and skirts. I looked down and the blood rushed from my face as I saw the mark. Covering the mark with my other hand, I turned to Sting.

"Um, Sting? I'm sorry and you're already doing so much for me but could I just get one more thing?" He gave me a confused expression as he finished paying and handed a huge amount of jewels before ruffling my hair.

"You're my little sis, that means I get to spoil you. Don't worry about cost, I have more than enough. Get your girly stuff and what ever else you like and meet me at the restaurant across the street." He gave me a smirk and walked out. I sighed and touched the top of my head, smiling at the display of brotherly love that I wasn't used to.

I got what I needed for undergarments and saw exactly what I needed. There was a single black glove that would match the rest of my outfit and hide that strange symbol that kept popping up on my hand. I know that Master saw it but I don't want Sting to worry. After adding that and a white ribbon for my hair I checked out and headed across the street.

I made it halfway across the street before a couple of punks came up to me. "Hey doll, what are you doing all alone here?" One spoke as they surrounded me, leading me toward an alleyway. Before I realized it, I was cornered. "Wanna have some fun little girl?" Another said, getting closer and reaching for my shirt.

Like an instinct, I grabbed the handle at my side and it turned into a whip. I just smirked as they backed up. "You're a mage?" They asked, now scared. I just smirked, "I'm not just a mage, I'm a fai-"I gripped my head as a sharp pain went through me and I tried to think of what I was just about to say.

They saw the opening and lunged but I used the whip to knock them all over. I smirked and gripped the whip. "I'm not just a mage, I'm a Sabertooth mage." They all went white and ran for their lives. I laughed and made my way over to where Sting was waiting.

We ate a quick lunch and he smirked. "Ready to start your training?" I narrowed my eyes and matched his smirk as he led me to a clearing. "This is where me and Rouge spar so it's safe to unleash your full power. I'm not going to go easy on you though, even if you are my sister." I grinned and got into a fighting position.

He ran at me yelling and went to punch me. I dodged hit his back to knock him off-balance. It worked but he flipped and landed on his feet. "White dragon's holy fist!" He yelled, jumping toward me. I dodged to the side and grabbed my keys. "Open gate of the Lion, Leo!"

"Princess! You're alright!" He yelled, pulling me into a hug. "Loke!" I yelled, pushing him off. "We're in the middle of a fight! Get your head on straight!" He seemed surprised, but turned toward Sting. "Yes princess, I won't let you down this time. I promise you." His voice was strained as he ran toward Sting.

"How dare you hug my sister! You better be ready you stupid spirit!" Sting yelled. They both ran toward each other. "Open gate of the bull, Taurus!" Taurus came out and went on his usual escapade of admiring my body.

"Come the hell on! Are all of your spirits pervs?" Sting yelled as Taurus yelled something about protecting my body and charged to fight him. I ran ahead also, grabbing my whip and attacking while Sting wasn't looking. "White dragon's holy breath!" He yelled, attacking Taurus who immediately collapsed.

"Taurus!" I yelled, dodging an attack while Loke went for any opening. "Close gate of the bull." I ran to attack but got hit before I could land it and it knocked me into a tree, breaking the tree in the process. Loke ran to me to make sure I was okay with a concerned expression.

I shakily got back up and held a hand out to stop Loke. "Let's end it for today alright Sis?" I heard Sting say as I got up. I narrowed my eyes, ignoring the shocked look from Loke when he called me his sister.

"No freaking way. I'm fighting until I'm down for good. Got it?" He gave an exasperated expression. "I just found you half dead in the woods this morning. We can train tomorrow, but let's call it a day. I think that your spirit wants an explanation anyway." I growled, mad that he was going easy on me.

I ran toward him and put all my power into my fist. "Shadow dragon's roar!" I heard before being hit with an extremely powerful attack. I screamed as it hit me and fell to the ground. "Lucy!" I heard Sting and Loke yell simultaneously. I got to my knees before falling again. Loke growled dangerously but he was still beaten up from fighting Sting. "Force closure, gate of the Lion." I said as Loke disappeared.

"Goddamnit Rouge! What the hell was that for!" Sting yelled, turning to a figure in the shadows that was walking toward us. I forced myself to my feet as the man came out of the shadows. We both looked at each other and froze. He had pitch black hair and mystifying eyes, but an expressionless face. We held eye contact until I felt myself being gently shoved backwards.

I looked to see Sting standing in front of me with an annoyed expression. "Seriously Rouge what the hell was that for? You could have seriously hurt her!" I exclaimed as I faltered and he picked me up, carrying me on his back. "Whatever. Let's just get home and I'll explain everything to you." He sighed. I felt myself drift off as we started walking back.

Rouge POV

I stared at the beautiful girl in front of me. She was battered, bruised, and bloody but still held a sort of power that seems to say that no matter how many times you knock her down she'll get back up again. "Seriously Rouge what the hell was that for? You could have seriously hurt her!" Sting yelled as she faltered and he put her on his back.

"Whatever. Let's just get home and I'll explain everything to you." I watched as Lucy fell asleep on Sting's back. I listened with a bemused expression as he explained to me how he found her in the woods with barely any memories and decided that they would be siblings.

"Seriously Sting, who picks up random girls in the woods and decides that they will be siblings? What if somebody is looking for her right now? She has a life somewhere else that you're taking her away from." I scolded as Sting sighed. He looked a bit remorseful but it quickly passed.

"Rouge you don't understand! Lucy truly is like a sister to me. There's something about her that make me feel that way." He sighed and smiled like I've only ever seen him do to Lector. Suddenly there was a bright light and the man I saw earlier stepped toward us. "What the hell are you bastards doing with Lucy!" He yelled getting ready to attack.

Sting's eyes widened as he shushed the man, motioning to a sleeping Lucy on his back. That seemed to calm him down and his expression turned from one of anger to one of confusion as he whispered, "Why are you two being so gentle? Weren't you guys fighting a bit ago?" Sting smiled in relief and told the man, whose name I learned is Loke, about how they met.

Loke sighed and massaged his temples, looking at Lucy whom was smiling in her sleep. "She's really happy here isn't she?" He smiled at her and patted her head. "I'll make you guys a deal. I won't tell Lucy her past as long as you two can keep her happy like this. It's been a long time since I've seen her smile like this. I looked at her as she snuggled a bit closer to Sting and let a small smile slip onto my lips.

"We can defiantly do that. So please let Lucy stay with us." We both responded. Loke smiled and gave us a small nod before going back to the spirit world. I looked at Sting to find him glaring at me. "I'm telling you this though, my sister is off limits."

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Okay guys thank you so much! I checked how the first chapter was doing and was so surprised at the positive response! Once again that you for reading and please rate and review. I'll probably update within a few days.

Also sorry for the possible OOCness of Sting, but he just strikes me as the type of person to have a sister complex. That you guys for everything and I'll see you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy POV

I woke up to find an unfamiliar room. My heart started racing as I tried to remember where I was. This wasn't my apartment. Where am I? Where's Natsu? My mind stopped and memories of the prior day filled my head, replacing the previous worries.

Sighing, I turned to my side and winced from the pain of my wounds. Where was I expecting to be? I tried to remember what I was thinking of just a few moments ago but it wouldn't work. I decided not to worry about it dragged myself up and down the stairs to find out just how long I've been asleep.

"Lucy you're up!" Sting yelled from the kitchen, running to meet me half way. "Why are you already awake? You should still be hurting from yesterday." I mumbled something about Sting being a bastard and ignored him, walking to the refrigerator.

Grabbing some milk I sat down at the table as Sting set a plate in front of me and sat down at his own seat on my left. The smell of bacon and eggs hit me as I started to wake up and become aware of my surroundings. "So she's finally awake is she?" I hear a deep voice say from my right. Turning to see Rouge, I blushed and realized that I looked horrible right now.

"Shut up Rouge, she can sleep in if she wants considering you half killed her yesterday." Sting retorted with a scowl, devouring his meal like a wild animal. I just sighed and picked at my food, not surprised at my brother's obscene eating habits. I looked at Sting and wondered why I wasn't freaked out at the way he was going at his food. It almost seemed familiar.

Sting finally finished and announced loudly to us, "We should go on a mission." I smiled, eager to go on my first mission as Rouge agreed. Sting smirked, "Alright Rouge, I'll get the mission so you can pack our stuff." He turned toward me. "Lucy, you can get ready and pack your own stuff but be ready to leave in an hour." I nodded as he passed me, ruffling my hair and heading out the door.

I turned toward Rouge. "I'll take care of the dishes, so you can go get ready." I smiled but he remained emotionless. My smile fell as he grabbed both our plates and headed toward the sink. "I'll take care of these, it's only fair since I did attack you yesterday." He kept his head turned away. "I'm sorry about that by the way."

I blushed and got up. "It's fine, you didn't know who I was. It's only right that you would protect your friend. I'm going to get ready now but thanks Rouge." I quickly mumbled before escaping. Once in the shower I tried to think of why I was so nervous back then. I mean, yes Rouge is very good-looking but that has no reason to act like that. Slapping my face, I stepped out and reached for a towel only to find none.

My eyes widened as I realized that I forgot not only my clothes but also a towel. I tried to calm myself before noticing a black towel neatly folded on the ground. I sighed in relief and wrapped the towel around my body and pressing my ear against the door. Smiling, I only heard silence as I opened the door, coming face to face with Rouge.

The smile fell from my face as I realized whose towel I was using. We just stood there not quite sure what to do. We both snapped back to life as the downstairs door slammed open and Sting yelled that he was home. "I-I'm sorry!" I yelled, bowing as we both turned red. His hand went to cover his mouth and I was surprised at the amount of emotion he was displaying. I stood straight and turned even redder as he quickly turned away and walked of my way. I ran into my room and slammed the door closed, collapsing in exhaustion against it.

"Are you guys ready?" Sting yelled, walking up the stairs. "Almost!" I responded as I put on clothes and threw a couple of outfits and other necessities in a white bag borrowed from Sting. I grabbed the bag and threw it over my shoulder, making sure that my belt was on and keys were attached before making my way down to where the two dragon slayers were waiting.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, I got a familiar feeling as I saw the two dragon slayers waiting to leave. My eyes softened in an unknown nostalgia as we walked out the door and set out on whatever mission Sting chose for us.

We walked in silence with Sting on my left and Rouge on my right. I followed their example and put on a serious face and a 'don't mess with me' aura. The street that we were walking on was busy this time of day but people still cleared to the side and fell silent as we passed. I finally realized just how respected Sabertooth mages were.

As we passed I could hear the whispers going around. People were asking who the girl walking with the twin dragon slayers was. I could tell that rumors were going to spread fast and I had to work to keep up my tough facade while trying to ignore the stares. Without warning a little girl was pushed in front of us, trying not to cry as she scraped her knees and arms.

I smiled kindly and kneeled to help the little girl up. She blushed,looking at the ground, as I wiped the tears away and patted her head. In the cutest little voice she looked up and said, "Thank you Saber Sissy." Before giving me a hug and running back to her parents. I took a quick look at the crowd and their shocked expressions before Sting grabbed my arm and pulled me up as we started walking again.

* * *

Here's chapter three guys, sorry for the delay but I wanted to make sure I got everything done right. Thank all of you who reviewed, favorited, and are following this story. That means so much to me. Even you silent readers out there, I love all of you. The next chapter should be out in a few days. Once again, please review and favorite and thank you all for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

We continued walking in silence until we got to the train station and saw the two exceeds waiting for us. Sting and I sat down at a bench as Rouge, Frosch, and Lector went to get train tickets. I glanced at Sting and chuckled as he mumbled something about stupid trains. "What is up with all dragon slayers having motion sickness?"

His head shot up. "What do you mean 'all dragon slayers'? Did you know a dragon slayer before us?" I tilted my head to the side and tried to think of people who I knew before I met Sting. Nope, I still remember nothing. How did I know that dragon slayers have motion sickness then?

I turned toward Sting and just shook my head. "I don't know. Maybe I knew one in my previous life. Aren't dragon slayers pretty rare though?" He nodded as he had a confused expression.

"Yes they're pretty rare." Sting thought for a moment and turned to look at me. "What do you mean your previous life?" I smiled and stood up, placing my hands on Sting's.

"Before you found me was my previous life. Whatever happened before I woke in that forest, happened to a different person. I'm Lucy Heartfilia of Sabertooth now. Whoever I was before doesn't matter anymore." Sting smiled softly but his eyes held sadness.

He pulled me down next to him and grasped my hands tightly. "I'm holding you to that. Even if you learn who you used to be I'm holding you to what you just said, so you can't leave me." Rouge walked up behind me and Sting put on a determined grin. "You can't leave us."

I pouted and pulled my hands away, sighing before standing up and turning away from him. He made a motion to reach to me but I cut him off and scowled, bringing a fist down on top of his head. Sting and Rouge both looked at me shocked as I took a deep breath and the exceeds chuckled.

"I can not believe you! Do you really think I would leave you if I found out who I was? Let me tell you something, my name is Lucy Heartfilia! I am a celestial spirit mage of Sabertooth, the strongest guild in Fiore. I live with my older brother, Sting, and his partner, Rouge, along with their exceeds." The group just stared at me as I continued my rant. "That is who I am. In a previous life I could have been anything, but that doesn't matter. That me is dead and I don't need or want to know her. I have everything I want right here with you guys. Got it?"

I pouted and picked up my bag, swinging it onto my back as the speaker announced that the next train would be departing shortly. That seem to snap the two out of their stupor as they secured their bags and followed me toward the train. Sting caught up to me and threw an arm over my shoulders as Rouge and the exceeds traveled closely behind.

He smirked as I suddenly stopped and turned toward him, forcing a laugh as I realized something important. "Is this our train?" He laughed and I saw Rouge chuckle lightly. I pouted as Sting nodded and lightly pushed my onto the train. I took a seat and the two exceeds took up the space beside me as the two dragon slayers sat across.

Frosch climbed onto my lap and curled up, mumbling something about how I was soft as he fell asleep. Lector gave a skeptical look at that statement and laid his head on my lap, stating how he would be the judge of that as he also fell asleep. I smiled and started to pet them as I felt a familiar tug somewhere in my mind.

Ignoring the feeling, I lifted my gaze from the cats to the dragon slayers and tried not to laugh. The train hadn't even started yet and Sting and Rouge were both chalk white with closed eyes, bracing themselves for the start of what sure to be hell. I smirked and smiled innocently when they looked.

"I can help you guys out you know." I said innocently and watched their eyes widen. I smirked and before they realized what I meant I slammed their heads together and knocked them out. There was that annoying tug again. A girl with blue-white hair smiled kindly at me and asked if the seat next to me was taken. I shook my head and smiled for her to sit down.

During the ride I learned that she was also a member of Sabertooth. Her name was Yukino Aguria and she was a celestial spirit mage with the other three zodiac keys. We continued talking about spirits until we reached the stop for her mission. She waved goodbye and walked off the train as I smiled, glad to see that I made a female friend.

I sat in silence for a while and just let my mind wander. "We are now arriving in Magnolia." The lacrima announced. I grabbed my bag and got up to leave as Sting, Rouge, and the exceeds woke back up. "Come on guys, let's go!" They looked at me with a confused expression.

"Lucy, this isn't our stop." I just gave them a confused expression and sat back down as they fell back asleep and wondered why I thought this was our stop. I turned and looked at the window as I saw a small girl with dark blue hair crying into the arms of another older girl with red hair. I felt myself tearing up as a young man with raven black hair ran up to them with a sad expression.

The older woman shook her head at the man as he tried not to cry, instead turning to an empty bench and breaking it in one swift motion. The train started to move again as I blinked back tears and put my hands on the glass, wanting to comfort these strangers. They faded from my view and I cried silently, not wanting to wake up my companions.

Why did those people make me feel this way? What was making them so sad? I wiped away my tears and double checked that my friends were still sound asleep before taking off the glove on my right hand. My hunch was correct, the mark was back. Something in the back of my mind screamed that those people were connected to this mark.

I sighed and put my glove back, pushing the familiar strangers to the back of my mind. I petted Frosch and smiled at my partners and their green expressions. I took a short nap before being shaken awake by Sting and dragged off the train. "So," I asked, finally realizing something. "What is this mission anyway?"

* * *

Okay so here's chapter four. I hope you guys like it! Thank you to all of you who are following this story! Also thank you to anybody that has favorited or reviewed this story. I love you all! I was actually going to put the mission in this chapter but that would make it extremely long so I decided to just split them. The next chapter will be the actual mission and it should be uploaded within a few days. Thanks to everybody who read this story! I love you all!


	5. Chapter 5

Erza's POV

Wendy walked up to me with tears in her eyes, signaling that she had no luck. I held back my tears and brought. my head up to see Gray coming toward us. He just shook his head and we all tried to stop from crying.

Gray ran a hand through his hair in frustration and swiftly broke the bench beside him. I knew I should yell at him but chose not to, it just didn't feel right without her there. We made our way back to the guild, not looking forward to the hopeful expressions of our guildmates.

Opening the door of the guild hall, we were greeted by the hopeful faces of our nakama. When we shook our heads in sorrow, finally letting out the tears, the rest of the guild followed. Every person sobbed for our missing mage.

Natsu stood up and slammed his fist down on a table, tears rolling down his face. "It can't be true! She can't be gone!" I looked at Natsu and wiped the tears from my eye. She can't be gone, right?

Normal POV

Natsu engulfed himself in flames and was about to rampage until he was violently put out by Juvia. "Don't you dare destroy this guild!" Juvia screamed, making everybody stop and stare at her. "Lucy is not dead! Lucy will come back and Juvia and Fairy Tail will welcome her back smiling!" Juvia collapsed into Grey and sobbed. "Lucy please come back."

While the rest of the guild looked at Juvia, shocked, the guild master made his way to the railing of the second floor and stared at his children before announcing, "Listen up brats! Lucy is officially missing! From this moment on I want all able-bodied mages looking for our missing child." Tears also streamed down his face as he recalled his missing child.

The guild recalled her as they all drifted into silent memories. After they got back from Tenrou island, Lucy announced that she was quitting Team Natsu. After going through hell to convince them that it was truly what she wanted, the celestial mage started training everyday and going on harder and harder missions.

Juvia cried harder as she remembered all of the missions that the two went on together. Juvia, Lucy, and Lisanna often went on difficult missions together. The guild doors opened to reveal the short-haired white mage, eyes puffy and red as she fell into Natsu and sobbed.

"It's been over a week now. The mission wasn't that hard, so why isn't she back yet?" Lisanna wiped her eyes and went over to a teary eyed Juvia. "Let's go Juvia, we'll take another mission and look for clues on the way."

The water mage nodded and separated from Gray, who in turn nodded to Team Natsu and agreed to do the same. The rest of Fairy Tail followed their lead and soon the guild hall was empty except for the guild master as he watched the determined faces of his children going to find their beloved celestial spirit mage.

He walked back to his office in silence, wondering what could have happened to Lucy. After her father's death, she separated herself from Team Natsu and went on solo missions to gain strength. It worked and she gained a lot of strength.

He looked at the job request laying on his desk. It was a request to take out a group of rebel mages that were disturbing a small town. For Lucy, it should have been a one day mission, but after three days she still wasn't back. The guild has been looking for her ever since.

He went to his communication lacrima and contacted the surrounding guild masters. Soon, the guild masters of Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Sabertooth, and Blue Pegasus were all at their lacrimas watching Makarov cry and plead them for help finding their missing celestial mage.

Gemma had to control his emotions to not laugh at the pathetic man he was seeing. He knew the blond mage was familiar when she walked into his office but when he saw her Fairy Tail symbol he knew that she was the celestial mage that Fairy Tail treasured. He felt sick when he treated her kindly, but knew it was essential to make sure that she would become a Saber. He wanted to grin when he thought about the Fairie's faces when they see that their beloved mage is now a Saber.

"You should really be more careful Makarov, you never know where your little Fairy could wander." He stated with false sympathy. The rest of the guild masters agreed to tell Makarov if they saw the girl before leaving. Soon Makarov was crying alone in his office, wondering just how that young mage had become so essential in the guild in such a short time.

* * *

Okay guys this is just a short chapter because I wanted to tell what was going on at Fairy Tail and why Gemma was being kind to her (for now). Thank you all and the mission chapter should be up in a few days. Please R+R! I love you all!


	6. Chapter 6

Sting just shook his head as we walked in the direction of the client's house. "You should be happy, we're taking an easy mission because you're new to this." He calmly stated, handing me the paper that had the job.

I choked as I looked at it. "The job is to eliminate a dark guild!" I stared from the two dragon slayers to the paper and freaked out over the sudden information. Rouge had his typical expressionless face on while Sting had his typical smirk while the exceeds laughed at my reaction.

"Well yea, you didn't expect the most powerful team in Sabertooth to do anything easy, right?" Sting smirked and glowed with self-satisfaction as Lector started going on about how Sting was the best. I just sighed and started walking with my head down.

"I guess not, but I've never even seen an entire dark guild, let alone fought one." I complained to my partners as we continued down the street.

Sting placed his arm over my shoulders and smirked. "Don't worry Luce, as long as you've got us with you, you've got nothing to worry about!" I stopped suddenly as an image of a pink haired boy flashed through my mind. He had his arm around my shoulder and I could hear him calling me Luce.

The image passed and I forgot what I saw as Sting decided to hit my face to check if I was okay. My eyes widened as I saw Sting's face inches away from mine and I quickly backed away from my annoying brother, running straight into Rouge.

I yelped as we both hit the ground, resulting in a very awkward position where I was on top of him and his arms were around my waist while his head was buried in my neck. I tried to get up, blushing as his hands held me down. That seemed to do the trick as he realized what just happened and let go of me. Sting roughly pulled me up and away from Rouge while glaring at him, mumbling something about a stupid pervert.

From then on we walked to the client's house in silence, Sting standing between Rouge and I and the two exceeds in my arms. Lucky, the client's house was not too far and we made record time thanks to Sting's almost jog. I was panting as we reached the door and were led in by a butler.

We were led into the client's office and took our seats as he described what our job was. We were to eliminate a dark guild that has been causing the town grief for quite a while. According to the rumors, the dark guild was located in the forest a mile or two out of town.

We listened silently as the client finished telling us before we set off to search. After about an hour of looking all over the woods, we finally found the guild. "Aright guys, we need a plan." I said as we crouched in the bushes.

Sting thought and soon announced his idea. "I've got it! Luce can go in and ask to join the guild. They will accept her and then she brings out her spirits in a surprise attack. We hear the commotion and charge!" Rouge nodded his head in agreement, face still expressionless, while I sweat-dropped.

"Why am I always the bait?" I exclaimed. Sting just looked at me in confusion before shaking it off.

"Because everybody knows who we are, but nobody knows you yet." He smirked, patting me on the back. "But you're going to have to cover your guild mark so switch your glove." I panicked, knowing that the strange symbol was still there.

"I have a better idea." I announced, giving the exceeds to Sting and taking his gloves off, putting one on my left arm. "I'll do the other on my way there. Wish me luck!" I walked off, making sure they couldn't see my hand as I replaced the glove on my right hand and threw it at Sting.

I took a deep breath as I reached the guild doors, suddenly unsure of what I was about to do. I breathed out, feeling the two dragon slayer's gazes watching me and put on the persona of somebody that belonged in a dark guild. Opening the guild door, I surveyed the room full of disgusting men staring at me.

A sinister looking man walked up to me and smirked. "Are you lost little girl?" I pouted and crossed my arms, using my experience as an ex-heiress to make me seem more confident.

"Actually, I'm here to join this guild. I'm a celestial spirit wizard." I held my head high and smirked back at them. "Care for a demonstration?" They just looked confused as I reached for my keys and summoned Loke and Virgo. "Loke, Virgo, let's get 'em!" I yelled as we started attacking.

Sting and Rouge heard the commotion and burst through the door attacking. I smirked and turned to the guild master, taking out my whip. "Open, gate of the bull, Taurus!" Taurus came out and, after mooing at my body, we both attacked. Taurus went first and swung his axe but the man dodged. I flicked the whip while he was dodging and caught his arm. Pulling as hard as I could, I swung him towards the wall where Loke was waiting.

"Regulus Impact!" He yelled, punching the man directly in the middle of his chest. I used the momentum to swing him into the other wall and retracted the whip before he hit. The wall cracked and fell over him as he fell unconscious.

Around that time, Sting and Rouge finished off the rest of the guild members and we looked at what we did. Every member of the guild was unconscious and the master was heavily wounded.

We made quick work of tying them up and left them for the magic council. Exiting the building, I smiled at my spirits and,after denying punishment to Virgo, thanked them and let them leave. We met up with Lector and Frosh, who were watching the battle, and made our way back to the client's house as the sun was setting, so after collecting our pay I suggested spending the night at an inn. The two agreed and we made our way to the local inn.

"Hello sir, can we get two rooms?" I asked sweetly. The man just looked at me and shook his head.

"Sorry, but there's only one room available tonight. It does have two bed and a couch so if that works then I could give you a discount for the inconvenience." He told us, holding out a key. Sting took the key as Rouge paid and we made our way to the room. As we walked into the room Sting and I ran toward the nearest bed, jumping on top and calling it. Sting tried to push me off but I pushed him back until we started full out wrestling on the bed, Lector yelling about how Sting will win since he's the best.

Eventually, I knocked Sting off and claimed the bed as the light dragon slayer mumbled something about cheating. I just laughed and patted his head. He sat up suddenly and tried jumping on the other bed, not realizing his partner already claimed it during the battle. Before Sting even touched the bed he was punched to the other side of the room.

"Don't you even dare." He said in an emotionless voice. I just laughed and stuck my hand out for a high-five, which Rouge returned with a slight smile as Sting moped on the couch. Soon we all settled down and I announced that I was using the bathroom first.

3rd Person POV

Lucy walked into the bathroom, leaving her two companions to their thoughts. When Sting heard the water running, he turned his head toward his partner without moving from the couch. "I mean what I said before, Rouge." The light dragon slayer continued petting his exceed while the shadow dragon slayer did the same to his exceed.

"What do you mean by that?" Rouge asked, generally curious to what his friend was asking him.

Sting just shook his head and continued. "I mean that my little sister is off limits. I see the way you've been looking at her, the way you held her this afternoon. You're my partner and I trust you with my life, but I will hurt you if you make a move on her."

"Don't be stupid Sting. Have I ever shown interest in a woman before?" Rouge replied with his usual emotionless voice. In his head, he was trying not to think about this morning and how she looked with nothing but his towel on. The scent of vanilla and strawberries that was simply intoxicating. He knew that she was off limits, but he couldn't help being mystified by his partner's new sister.

"I know you've never shown interest in a woman before, but no woman besides Mirvana has ever had the nerve to get within ten feet of you. Luce is different, we're going to be spending every day together. We're a team now, so I don't expect you to not have any contact with her, just don't get to friendly." Sting stated, content with his lecture and Rouge's reaction.

The two ended their conversation as the water stopped and Lucy came out wearing nothing but one of Rouge's shirts that went to her mid-thigh. "Hey Sting, I'm forgot to tell you that I borrowed one of your shirts." She said as Sting and Rouge both stared at her. Sting was the first to react, jumping up and throwing a blanket over her.

"You idiot! That's not even my shirt, it's Rouge's!" Sting yelled as Lucy fell onto her bed, fully covered by a blanket. Lucy turned red when she heard that and turned even redder as she heard Rouge yelling that he was using the bathroom next and the door slammed. Sting removed the blanket after the door closed and Lucy made her way under her covers, face still pink.

On the other side of the door was a shadow dragon slayer with an extremely red face. He ran a hand through his hair and tried to shake the image of the celestial mage wearing nothing but one of his shirts but it seemed to be ingrained in his mind. He took a breath and inhaled strawberry and vanilla. _I'll refrain myself from making a move on your sister, Sting._ Rouge thought, shaking his head to clear her image from his mind. _But I may end up dead trying._

* * *

Yay! It's finally finished! I loved writing the end of this. Thank you to everybody who reviewed, favorited, or is following this story. You guys are freaking AWESOME! The next chapter will be up in a few days. Also sorry about the last chapter, I called the Sabertooth master Gemma instead of Jiemma. Thanks for pointing that out Mirajane S and Erza S. I'll start replying to your comments on here, but tell me if you'd rather me just pm you instead of saying them on here.

Kova555-Hello

1fairytaillover- I wanted to say it earlier when people started to mention Jiemma being OOC but I didn't want to spoil anything.

puppyX3, FairyTailLover987, Guest, Psyka- Thank you guys so much!

TheCelestialDragonSlayerxx- I know right! I seriously hate him.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy POV

I woke up to a familiar warmth next to me. _Natsu_. The name quickly left my mind as I rolled over to face my brother sleeping peacefully in my bed. Dawn was just breaking as I realized what was going on and my body moved on its own, punching a surprised Sting into Rouge's bed.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed? You stupid, good for nothing brother!" I yelled, now fully awake as Rouge rubbed his eyes and kicked Sting onto the floor.

"What is going on so early in the morning?" He questioned and looked at the scene before him. I was now standing on my bed with the sheets crumpled around me and my fist balled up, still wearing nothing but Rouge's shirt while Sting was now in a painful heap on the floor.

Sting sighed and sat up, rubbing the spot on his head that I hit. "But Luce, the couch was so uncomfortable! I couldn't sleep and Rouge would have massacred me if I slept with him." He gave a lopsided grin and tried to move back onto my bed only to get kicked off. "Besides, my little sister just looked so cute sleeping that I couldn't help myself."

I sighed and fell cross-legged onto the bed, not realizing that I didn't have pants on. I cocked my head to the side as I watched Sting and Rouge's faces go bright red and immediately turn away. Still confused I looked down and realized that my two partners had full view of my lacy underwear.

My face turned a deep scarlet and I quickly pulled the blankets over my lower body. Backing up on the bed, I realized that I was also still wearing Rouge's shirt as I fell off the bed and into a help of blankets on the floor.

The room was silent for a couple of minutes until all three of up burst out laughing. The exceeds, sleeping on Rouge's bed, woke up during the commotion and starting laughing with us. After that, Rouge walked into the bathroom and I got up to make breakfast as Sting fell back asleep on my bed.

Rouge got out as I finished making eggs and bacon. "Rouge, can you set the table and bring the food out?" I asked, grabbing a spare towel walking towards the shower. "Also, make sure my stupid brother doesn't eat all the food before I get there." I closed the door, hearing him mumble an agreement from across the room.

I turned the shower and waited for the water to heat up while absent mindedly playing with the bottom of Rouge's shirt. I felt my face heat up at the thought of wearing his shirt all night. Add in the memories of yesterday's towel accident and how he saw my underwear this morning and my face was burning. I reluctantly took off his shirt and held it to my chest. Sighing, I placed it with the rest of my dirty clothes stepped into the shower.

_Gosh Lucy, stop thinking like that!_ My mind screamed. _Rouge is your partner and your brother's best friend. It's only natural for you to feel this way considering you don't know him that well and you're living with him._ I kept repeating that as I took a lighting fast shower and stepped out, drying myself off and putting on my usual outfit.

Opening the door, another thought came into my head. _But why don't I feel that way about my brother? Technically he's also a guy that I just met and am now living with but I don't get nervous or anything when he's close or I'm wearing his clothes. _I walked into the small kitchen and saw the person in question trying to steal food off the table and failing horribly. _Never mind._ I answered myself.

"You guys didn't have to wait for me you know." I announced, stating my presence in the room. I took a seat between the two mages as we all started eating. The exceeds were eating cutely opposite me while Sting was stuffing his face on my left. I sighed and turned to my right, smiling at Rouge whom replied with a small smile of his own. I quickly turned my head to my food to hide my blush.

Normal POV

The small interaction between the two did not go unnoticed to the light dragon slayer, as he glared at his partner and turned to his sister and smirked. "So little sis, I think we should get some rules in place." He said, making her cock her head and look at him questioningly.

"What sort of rules are you thinking of big bro?" She asked, not knowing what he would respond with.

Sting cleared his throat and started off. "First of all, no boyfriends allowed." He looked at Lucy's shocked face and Rouge tried not to choke on his food as Sting continued. "Second of all, no boys are allowed in the house without my permission and nobody except obviously you and I are allowed to step foot in your room, that includes your perverted spirits. Third, if you feel the need to have a get together with friends or spirits at the house, you must stay in the living room or kitchen."

There was a bright light from behind Lucy as a half asleep Loke came out from the spirit realm and picked Lucy up, sitting down in her chair and putting her in his lap. The celestial spirit, to tired to notice his surroundings, wrapped his arms around his poor master's waist and nudged his head into the crook of her neck. He mumbled a good morning before passing out.

Lucy, on the other hand, was completely red as she tried to pry her spirit's hands off of her waist. "Loke!" She yelled unsuccessfully into his ear. "Wake the hell up and get off me!" Loke just mumbled no and snuggled closer. "Open gate of the Virgin, Virgo!" Lucy yelled as Loke's eyes snapped open.

"Punishment time princess?" Virgo bowed as Lucy smirked.

"Yes Virgo, it is punishment time. Now go take this idiot back to the spirit realm and punish him." Lucy laughed as Loke paled and Virgo took a grip on his arm, pulling him away from their master and disappearing back to their world. Lucy sighed and sat straight in her chair, looking up to see the faces of two ticked off dragon slayers.

"Does that little jerk do that often?" Sting growled as Rouge turned his head away from the two siblings, the feeling of jealousy bubbling inside of him. Sting continued his rant as Rouge left the table to get their bags packed. "Why the hell are all of your spirits pervs?"

Lucy felt her blood boil and slammed up from the table, pushing her chair back. "My spirits not all pervs!"

"Well all of the spirits I've seen so far are perverts!"

"You've only seen three!"

"Then call out one that isn't totally messed up and show me!"

"Fine!" Lucy yelled, calling the one spirit she knew she could count on to be normal. "Open gate of the goat, Capricorn!"

Sting crossed his arms as a goat-man came out of the light and bowed to Lucy. "To what do I owe the pleasure miss Lucy."

Lucy smirk and pointed to Capricorn. "See this, stupid older brother? Capricorn is my most normal spirits. He is completely sane." Sting just stuck his tounge out and Lucy knew she won. Turning to Capricorn, she smiled and bowed in return.

"Sorry Capricorn, I just needed to show this idiot brother of mine that not all of my spirits were weird. And do you mind passing it through the spirit world that I'm going to start training and would like all of your help? " Capricorn nodded and Lucy told him he could go back as he disappeared in the light once more.

"He's still a goat." Sting mumbled, not happy about being wrong. Lucy just laughed and patted his head, going to pack her bag so they could hit the train back home.

* * *

Hey guys. Sorry this was just a filler chapter. The next one should be out within a few days and it'll be important I swear. Thank you to all who have read, reviewed, favorited, or are following this story. I love you all!

**1fairytaillover**-I know right! Poor Rouge :(.

**amyskywalker**- Rouge is so cute! Honestly, I don't think I could handle living in the same house with the two of them. /

**hellochacha21**-Thanks!

**AngelXReaper**- I have to try not to fangirl every time I think about it.

**Lucy Of Fairy Tail**- I was referring to the 13th gate key, Ophiuchus. Also, thanks! I'm not used to using Japanese and English together (that's why there's been no honorifics) so I'm just having her call him brother in this story. In my next one I may try adding phrases but I'm not that familiar with them yet, sorry.

**leoslady4ever**- Poor Rouge can only wish that the torture is over.

**lightreader1**- Thanks :)

**Mirajane S and Erza S**- I fangirled so hard while writing this xD


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as the train started moving the two dragon slayers were out cold and I was left with just the exceeds whom were both asleep and lying on their masters before long. Feeling a bit lonely, I thumbed through my keys and decided to summon Loke.

A light shined and my lion spirit appeared next to me. "Hello princess, did you miss me already?" Loke purred and tried to snuggle up to me. I sighed and pushed my loyal spirit away before getting to business.

"Loke, as I'm sure Capricorn has already told you I want to get stronger. As the leader of the zodiac, I want to learn everything I can about my spirits and my magic so that I can better use it and unlock its full potential. So please, tell me everything that you can!" I pleaded, leaning forward and putting on a determined face.

"Princess, I'm so glad that you asked that." He smirked and held out a list. "This is your new training schedule which you will follow every single day, with the exception of when you are on a mission. We will begin your training today."

I looked at the schedule in shock. First was training with Loke on summoning powers, whatever that is, and Gemini for teamwork. Next was Aries, Scorpio, and Aquarius with something that has to do with powers. After that would be working with Capricorn on hand to hand combat then with Virgo for defense. Last would be with Sagittarius and Taurus working with weapons.

I frowned at the list and looked at Loke. "What do these mean? I get the combat and weapons part but what about the power things?" Loke just nodded at my questions and smiled.

"Well Lucy, there's a lot more to being a celestial spirit mage than just summoning spirits. As you get more powerful and gain a deeper connection with your spirits, you can also use their powers. With some practice, you'll easily be able to use my rings, Aries' wool, even Aquarius' urn. Any of our powers will also be yours. There are also spells to learn like Urano Metoria, which you can work on with me and Gemini until your magic power is strong enough to use on your own."

My eyes lit up in delight. "Loke, are you serious? I never even knew that was possible!" I squealed and gave my spirit a tight hug which he gladly returned. As I pulled away from Loke he continued his explanation.

"It is, you've just never heard about it because most celestial spirit mages either use their spirits as shields or don't have enough power. You are one of the only ones who will be able to harness this power, princess." Loke smiled and took my hand in his. "Sleep now princess, training will be hard and none of us spirits will show mercy. Just know that we still love you."

Loke went back to the spirit realm as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up when the train reached Magnolia. Refraining myself from trying to get off the train, I tried to think of any memories that might connect me to this town. I could remember my youth, when my family was still together and happy. I remember my mother's death and how my father became a horrible person. I remember running away but what happened after that?

Snapping my fingers, I reached toward my keys and suddenly stopped. What was I doing? I promised Sting that I didn't want to know about my past, and here I am trying to find out about it. I slapped my cheeks lightly and opened the window, sticking my head out for some fresh air.

My vision caught sight of two girls with blue hair. One was the girl that I saw crying yesterday and the other was an older girl with short hair with an orange outfit. The older girl was comforting the younger and the train started moving as I heard the older girl say, "Don't worry, we'll find Lucy for sure. She's probably just shopping somewhere!"

I felt tears falling down my face as I ducked my head back into the train and put my hands over my face. I tried desperatly to remember who those two girls were as my mind screamed that it was me they were talking about. I tried to silence the screams that were forcing their way out of my throat as my mind ran and pain tore through my skull. I collapsed into myself, falling onto the seat and shaking violently.

I gasped for air and saw a figure with flowing blonde hair and what seems like feathers on the sides of her head. She smiled sadly and lightly put her hand to my head, making the pain go away. I started drifting off as she leaned close and whispered into my ear.

"Don't force what doesn't want to be seen, my child. Live your life for now and become even stronger. I will see you soon, and when I do you will have a terrible choice to make. Your ignorance is bliss but it can't continue forever. Do what your heart thinks is right and please be safe on your journey. Be brave, my tiger fairy."

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry it's kinda late but I also wrote the next part along with it. This chapter and the next are way to long so I had to split them up. The next chapter (which is where the story actually starts getting good) will be out in a few days. Thank all of you who have read, reviewed, favorited, or are following this story. I love you all!

**Hinagiku Zeelmart**- I know right, I love Loke so much!

**Lucy of Fairy Tail**- I do the same thing all the time xD

- Oh my gosh that made me laugh so hard! I wish I could just say that to him, but I feel like he'd either hurt me or do weird things to the story... Thanks!

**Dark-Angel1997**- Leave it to Loke to do everything wrong.

**Novi Eucliffe**- Silly Rouge just can't hide his perviness. Sting must be rubbing off on him. Thanks!

**Mirajane S and Erza S**- RoLu moments have to be my favorite things to write, the pairing is just too cute!

**1fairytaillover**- Poor Rouge, he just can't catch a break.

**Angel of the Demons**- Haha, I think I would die from the pure awesomeness.

**amyskywalker**- Sadly, no Sticy in this story. Possibly in another story though? ;)

**AceBuddyX**- Thank you!

**Psyka**- Thanks! :D


	9. Chapter 9

As we reached our stop, Sting and Rogue finally woke up and we all made our way to the house. Walking in silence, I inwardly sighed as people stopped to watch us in awe as we walked down the street.

We finally reached the house and I sighed out loud, falling onto the couch and stretching. "Gosh, people are really into Sabertooth aren't they?" Sting and Rogue just looked at me and chuckled as they took their seats on either side of me.

"Can you really blame them?" Sting chuckled, slouching on the couch and giving his famous smirk. "Sabertooth is the strongest guild in Fiore. If you weren't a mage then it's obvious that you would be that way too."

Rouge looked up from his book. "It doesn't help that we are known as the strongest team in the guild, and that we have a new member that nobody has ever seen before." I nodded my head at Rouge's comment and got up as Loke's key started to shine.

"Well, I guess it's time for my first training session. I'll probably be around the same spot that we were training the other day, okay big bro?" I turned around to walk out the door as Sting mumbled something about staying safe.

I walked toward the forest not far from our house, following the path I took with Sting on the first day I came here. Hmm.. It's only been three days since I met Sting. It feels as though I've known them all my life.

I tried to think of what happened in the train ride but it was all a blur. I remembered Loke telling me about training and the routine I'd be following from today on, but I don't remember anything after that. I reached the clearing that was our training ground and shrugged off the thought. I must have just fallen asleep.

I pulled out Loke's key and held it out twisting it in the air and yelling, "Open, gate of the Lion, Leo!" A light shined as Loke appeared in front of me. He smirked and looked around.

"So princess, decided to leave the two buffoons at home so we could have some fun?" I scoffed at his crude statement and made a fist, returning his smirk.

"So what are we doing first?" I asked, eager to increase my powers.

Loke held up his hand and flashed his ring at me. "The first thing that you're going to learn is how to summon my ring. What will happen is that I am going to go back into the spirit realm and you are going to visualize my ring. Use the same magic you use to open a gate to call upon my ring and they will equip to you. Once you summon it, yell, 'O Regulus, grant me your strength' feel the power flowing through you, and yell 'regulus punch' while attacking it. Once it is destroyed, unequip it as you would a spirit going back and summon me."

I saw Loke go back into the spirit world and took a deep breath, going through what he told me before closing my eyes and focusing my magic on my hand and visualizing Loke's ring on my hand. I felt magic surrounding my finger and the ring materialize on my hand.

Smirking, I turned to the tree that Loke pointed to. It was the one that I crashed into on the way here. My smirk turned into a grin as I put my hand into a fist, copying what Loke always did when he used this spell. I felt my magic going into the ring and starting to glow as I yelled at the top of my lungs, "O Regulus, grant me your power!"

I felt the magic surrounding me as my entire hand was engulfed in light and the power made my hair and clothes blow in a frenzy. I ran toward the tree with my fist ready and jumped into the air a few feet from the tree. "Regulus punch!" I screamed as I hit the tree. I could feel the punch connect as light filled the clearing and I landed on my feet with a completely destroyed tree around me.

I unequipped the ring with ease and fell to my knees as I realized how much magic I lost. Panting, I called Loke and he gasped when he saw what was left of the tree. Turning to face me, he stuck his hand out and helped me up before smirking. "Don't think that you're done already Princess, we're just getting started."

"You've got to be kidding me Loke! I've already used almost half of my magic already!" I scoffed and Loke's smirk just grew.

"Don't worry, we'll skip practice with Gemini for now. Next up is physical combat with Capricorn. Now summon him but also keep my gate open, we'll do that for an hour."

I didn't bother to argue, knowing that he was already going easy on me by cancelling practice with Gemini. "Open gate of the Goat, Capricorn!" A bright light appeared as Capricorn came appeared before us. Loke backed up to lay against a tree and watched as Capricorn bowed and motioned for me to do the same. I copied him movements and we both went into a fighting position.

Capricorn made the first move, throwing a fist toward my middle. I jumped back and sidestepped a kick coming from my left. I dropped low and tried to sweep his feet but he jumped and flipped, barely missing me with a dropkick as I jumped back again. I took initiative and ran forward, throwing a punch for his chest which he blocked and returned, leaving me to barely block it and sidestep a second hook.

I returned his hook with one of my own which he also dodged and we kept that up, both dodging and attacking with no gain on either side. I could feel my magic being sapped from having two keys out for this long and didn't realize that Capricorn was sending a fist toward my face. I was too late and it connected violently, sending me to the ground.

Growling, I stood up and yelled as I flew toward him. We went back to fighting, both getting hits in on the other and ended two hours after we began, both extremely bruised and tired. We sat down with Loke and ate the food that Lector apparently dropped off while I was sparring. I summoned Virgo with the magic I had left to help bandage our wounds and, after she was finished, sent my three spirits back to the spirit world to regain their strength.

I smiled at the note that was with the lunch. '_Dear Lucy, good luck on your training today. If that spirit touches you I swear I will kill him. I would bring you this in person but Lector is scared of what I would do to him if. Rouge and I will be at the guild when you are finished so meet us there. Your awesome brother, Sting.'_

Laughing at the note, I sat and smiled at how peaceful the clearing was, despite the mess that was made during training. My smile fell as Libra came into the clearing, tears in her eyes. "No." I whispered, fearing the worst. I jumped up and ran toward Libra, snapping my head around the clearing and looking for Yukino.

My eyes watered as she was nowhere to be found. Libra just nodded gravely and handed me three keys. "She wanted you to have us. She fought til very end but they still won. We couldn't protect her." Libra sobbed as tears fell down my face. I gripped the keys tightly and shook my head violently.

"No, that can't be true. I just met another celestial spirit wizard, she can't be gone already. We just became friends, she was my first female friend here." Libra just continued to cry silently before running out of magic and returning to the spirit realm. "No, no, no!" I screamed to nothing, clutching the keys for dear life and holding them to my chest as though they would leave me too.

I thought of Yukino as I sat there, the sun setting. The way that she loved her spirits, how she also despised people who used them as shields, how much she loved to smile and loved Sabertooth. "Yukino." I whispered, knowing she could hear me. "I won't let you down." I stood up and looked to the sky, finding a star shining brightly down on me and knowing that it was my friend.

"I'm going to find them and get revenge Yukino, so don't worry. I'll take good care of your spirits for you, so don't worry about them. I know we didn't know each other for long but you were like a sister to me. I'll miss you, but don't worry because I'll keep your spirits and the guild that you loved safe. That's a promise." I wiped the tears from my face and walked back to the house.

When I finally got home the house was still dark. I sighed in relief and got out a piece of paper, writing a note to Sting and Rouge to explain to them that I was leaving for a couple of days. I put the paper on the table where I knew they would see it and ran up to my room, throwing some clothes and other necessities into my bag before grabbing a black cloak that had a golden star on the back and jumping out the window as I heard the door open.

Luckily, I was able to avoid the dragon slayers and made my way to the train station after putting on the cloak. Ten minutes later I was safely on a train heading toward the town that Yukino told me her mission was at. It didn't take long to reach the town and I hopped off the train quickly, not wanting to waste any time.

The town was small, but not that much smaller than most towns. I walked to the biggest house there, the cloak shadowing my appearance, and knocked loudly until a maid opened the door. "Excuse me, may I help you?" She asked, a puzzled look on her face as I showed her my Sabertooth mark.

"The mage that took a mission in your town is now dead, I'm here to finish it." I explained in a dark tone. The maid looked shocked before leading me inside and bringing me to an office. After explaining what happened to the man who posted the mission, he told me the details of what I was supposed to do.

There was a dark guild in the forest that has been harassing the town and they need it destroyed. My eyes widened at that part, she took on an entire dark guild by herself? I excused myself after getting the information and walked to an inn, getting a room and falling asleep quickly.

The next morning I came out of the inn to see the town buzzing. I walked down the street and listened to the whispers about how I was the hooded figure that came to town late last night. I smiled, knowing they couldn't see, and listened to what they were calling me. A young girl only a few years younger than me came up to me and said in a sweet voice, "Thank you for helping our town, Fallen Star." I just kept walking as the people behind me whispered the name, 'Fallen Star'.

The guild wasn't hard to find. A large clearing with a big house in the middle of it. I stood in the trees and formed a strategy. Taking a deep breath, I held up three keys and summoned Libra, Pisces, and Ophiuchus. They all looked shocked that I summoned them here but I just nodded to they before pulling out my whip and charging into the guild.

The spirits were rampaging, fighting hard to take down the guild that took their previous owner's life as I fought beside them, taking down just as many. We were becoming outnumbered as I summoned Loke and clenched my teeth, putting away my whip and envisioning Taurus' axe. I thought of Yukino smiling as she told me of her love for her spirits as my vision turned red and I gripped the axe tightly as we took down all of the guild.

Yukino's spirits went back to the spirit world and I unequipped Taurus' axe as Loke helped me out of the guild. The sun was setting as I force closed Loke's gate and made my way to the town, collecting the payment and ignoring the looks of amazement I got from townspeople. Retreating to the inn, I called Virgo to help with my wounds and passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I'm back to school and I've had a lot of homework. I'm so sorry! I didn't want to kill Yukino but I needed a motive for Lucy to change and needed a reason for her to get stronger and get all thirteen keys. Next chapter will be out in a few days and will show what happened with Rouge and Sting after Lucy left, possibly also a piece of what Fairy Tail is up to. I love you all! Thank you for reviewing, favoriting, or following this story!

- It was Mavis (I didn't really do a good job on description).

**1fairytaillover-** Nahh, that'd be too perfect.

**amyskywalker-** Don't worry,it's coming soon ;)

**Novi Eucliffe- **I'll try my best for your love.

**Lucy Of Fairy Tail-** That's how.

**Angel of the Demons-** Yep, you're right! And that would be hilarious.

**Mirajane S and Erza S- **I know right? Lucy gets all the cool nicknames.

**TheCelestialDragonSlayerxx- **Mavis is just pure awesomeness.

**I3THISFANFIC- **Thank you!

**Pyska- **Thanks! :)

**Guest- **Hmmm, I wonder... ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Sting POV

Rouge and I were walking back to the house in silence as the sun set. "Hey Rouge, do you think Luce is still training?" I asked, wondering where my sister was. It was getting late and she never arrived at the guild.

Rouge pointed to the house where several lights were on. "It seems like she decided to come home instead. She's probably tired, so don't do anything stupid." He said as I opened the door and yelled that we were home. Walking into the house, I looked around but didn't find my little sister.

Listening closely, I didn't hear anybody in the house and could only faintly smell her scent. "Lucy!" I yelled, running up the steps and barging into her room, Rouge on my heels. My eyes widened as I saw her room a mess and half of her clothes gone with the window left open.

"No." I whispered as I felt tears threatening to fall at the loss of yet another family member. She's only been with us for a few days but it still feels as bad as when my dragon was killed. "What the hell!" I screamed, putting a hole in the wall. "She fucking promised! I fucking believed her! Why the hell would she leave without even saying goodbye?"

I could feel the anger and sorrow coming from Rouge and we both knew what to do. In a split second we both took off to the streets, trying to find Lucy's scent and find out why she would leave us without a reason.

Rouge and I finally picked up on her scent and started toward the train station as we saw the train pull away. "No!" I yelled, trying to catch up to the train. Rouge grabbed my arm to stop me as I finally let a tear fall. I quickly wiped it away and looked longingly at the train disappearing into the distance. "God dammit Rouge. Didn't she promise that she didn't care about who she used to be?"

Rouge just sighed and said in an emotionless voice. "We don't know Sting. She could have a good reason for leaving us like that. We don't know that she isn't coming back." I could tell that Rouge was taking it hard too. Both of our dragons were killed in front of us, and besides our exceeds Lucy was the first person we bothered to be close with. To think that she left us like we were nothing is excruciating.

Rouge POV

Sting and I headed back home after the train faded into the distance. As we walked, I thought about Lucy. Sting found her only three days ago but she's already such a big part of our team and life.

We reached the house and were greeted by two relieved exceeds. "Where did you two run off to?" Lector questioned as Sting just turned his head to the side.

"Lucy left, Lector, we don't know if she'll come back because she didn't even bother to tell us." Sting grumbled to his exceed before trying to pass by but getting blocked by Frosh.

"Lucy said goodbye. Frosh has the letter right here." My exceed spoke, holding out a quickly written letter. Sting grabbed it and we both read the scribbled handwriting.

'_Dear Sting and Rouge, I know this is short notice but I have some business to attend to. I'm sorry for not telling you in person but the train is leaving soon. Don't worry about me, I'll be back in a few days. Big brother, please don't do something stupid like think I'm leaving forever. I'll explain everything when I get back. With love, Lucy.'_

We both sighed in relief and sunk onto the couch, suddenly exhausted from the stress. Our exceeds came over to sit in our laps as Lector looked at Sting strangely. "Ne Sting, why are your eyes red?"

I just chuckled slightly as Sting mumbled something about not knowing what Lector was talking about. I smiled slightly as the mood lightened. It was suprising just how much happier that celestial mage made us.

She really was an interesting person. With blonde hair that fell to her shoulders and beautiful almond eyes. Not to mention her well-defined body and equally defined personality. My eyes widened and I quickly backtracked. I only meant that in a teammate way.

I gave a quick glance to Sting who was lost in his own thought before trailing back to mine. There is no way that I liked my partner's sister. I tried not to shudder at what would happen if Sting ever found out that I liked her. Not that I actually liked her, she was a good teammate and that was it.

Time skip- two days later

Sting POV

As Rouge and I made our way down the street to the guild, we heard the rumors. A mage that people were calling 'Fallen Star' apparently took down an entire dark guild by themselves. Nobody knows for sure who Fallen Star is because of a black cloak that they wear with a golden star on the back which hides their appearance from view. It was said that Fallen Star is a girl because of their smaller physique, but not verified.

That was all we heard about on the way to the guild and inside the guild until Master Jiemma called us all to attention. "I have just gotten word that the celestial spirit mage, Yukino Aguria, has died on her last mission. She failed to take out a weak dark guild and the Fallen Star had to clean up the mess that she made. Let this be a lesson to you that true Sabers do not fail, and that she deserved what she got because of her own weakness."

I scowled at the cruelness of our guild master. I didn't know Yukino that well but I remember seeing her around the guild a bit. I know that Lucy also met her and was extremely excited about finally meeting another celestial spirit mage. Poor Lucy, she's going to be really hurt once she hears about this.

Speaking of Lucy, she should be home today. It's been boring at home without her.

Lucy POV

I woke up around noon and groaned. Did I really take on an entire guild by myself? My muscles and depleted magic confirmed that fact. I sighed and tried to get off of the bed but failed. Knowing that I didn't have enough magic to summon a spirit for help, I simply yelled Loke's name and watched as he appeared with a smirk.

"Did you call me princess?" My loyal lion asked, bowing and trying not to laugh at my lethargy.

"Don't laugh at me Loke, I'm hurting. Do you have anything to make me feel better?" I asked as Loke held up a cup of tea-like substance that I greedily swallowed. I felt my wounds fade and my magic increase slightly. "You're a lifesaver!" I smiled and hopped off the bed, walking to the bathroom. "You can also leave now, I'll summon you later for training."

I felt Loke go back to the spirit realm as I closed the door and took a quick shower. After showering, I took a look at the amount of bruises, scars, cuts and scrapes that I acquired over the past couple of days and sighed. "Man, I need a break."

I put on my usual outfit and clipped my keys on my belt, momentarily captivated by all thirteen keys together. I sighed as I noticed that the keys were getting extremely crowded and it was getting harder to get them off. Making a mental note to ask Loke about that, I shrugged on my cloak and set out for the train station.

As soon as I left the building, everybody stopped and stared. I heard the whispers about 'Fallen Star' and realized that they really were talking about me. I smiled as I walked, knowing that they couldn't see under the hood, and made my way to the train station as people thanked me for saving their town.

I felt filled with more motivation as I decided to not take the train, instead opting for the forest. I called upon Loke and challenged him to a race. I was smirking at him as he just stared at me. He sighed and pushed me in the direction of the train station. "As much as I would love to race you, you did a lot yesterday and I think you need a rest. Besides, I think it's time that you learn to re-equip your keys.

I pouted and let him lead me to the train station. After we boarded the train, I looked at Loke and grinned. "So how do I re-equip keys?"

"It's quite simple. What you're going to do is basically put your keys in a pocket of space and use your magic to summon the key you desire. It's extremely similar to.." Loke trailed off and the blood drained from his face.

"It's similar to what Loke?" I questioned my spirit, wondering what he was scared of.

"Nothing, princess. It's just similar to somebody's magic that I used to know. It was a while ago though." He sighed as I just nodded. We moved on and I managed to get my keys into the pocket of space where I can draw them from. Loke made me practice pulling them out one by one and by pairs until I didn't even have to think about what key I wanted, it just appeared in my hand.

By the time I got it perfected, we arrived at the train station and the moon was high in the sky. I sent Loke back and took my time reaching the house, finding the constellations of the keys I had and absent-mindedly equipping and unequipping them as I found them.

As I reached the house, a grin spread across my face and I ran the rest of the way and slammed the door open. "I'm home!" I yelled, putting my hood down and immediately being tackled by my older brother. I laughed and hugged him back. We both got off of the floor and I waved at Rouge who was watching the fiasco from the doorway.

Rouge smiled back and I felt my heart skip a beat. I don't like him, do I? Nope, there's no way that would happen. He's my brother's best friend, and my teammate. That's right, I only like him in a teammate way.

I excused myself to my room and unpacked, yawning as my muscles groaned from the stress that they've gone through these past couple of days. Man am I glad I took the train instead of racing. I heard the door open and turned around to face Rouge. I tried to keep the random blush from my face as he walked in and gently closed the door behind him.

I held my breath as he walked toward me, putting his arms around me and pulling me to him. I slowly put my arms around him and returned the hug, burying my face into the crook of his neck to hide the obvious blush on my face. He buried his head into my hair and I could feel his breath on my neck.

He moved his head up a bit and breathed into my ear, "I'm glad your home." We stayed that way for a few moments before jumping apart at the sound of footsteps on the stairs. "I'm so sorry about that." Rouge whispered in my ear before running out of my room and into his.

I stared at the doorway with a blank expression before walking to my bed and falling onto it and trying to think of why he would do that. He must mean that I'm a good teammate. It can't be something more, right? Deciding to stop over thinking it, I took out a piece of paper and decided to write to Yukino.

_Dear Yukino, I hope that you're doing well in heaven right now. You are in the same place as my Mama right now. If you see her, tell her that I said hi! You'd know her if you saw her, she looks just like me! You'd like her though, she was a celestial spirit mage too. Please don't worry about your spirits. I will take the best care of them. They really loved you though. I wish I could talk to you more, but I will write to you. Also, don't worry about that guild, I took care of them. Your friend, Lucy._

I smiled and closed the paper, putting it in an envelope and sealing it before putting it in a drawer and drifting into a deep sleep.

Hi guys! I need to get to sleep so I'm going to make this quick. Thank you all for everything, I love you all.

**1fairytaillover- **Gosh I wish I added more chase scene in, that would have been hilarious. :D

** - **I would say the best thing to do is talk it out with her. Tell her how you feel and how much he and her mean to you. Explain that you would really like for her to support you. Also explain to him that he just got out of a relationship with your best friend so you don't really feel comfortable jumping into a relationship with him without her approval. I wish you the best of luck.

**puppyX3- **Thank you!

**Novi Eucliffe- **Well she has been training even before she met Sting, also adrenalin can do crazy things. Thank you very much! :)

**Yuri Heart Cheney- **I know . But she will not be forgotten!

**Mirajane S and Erza S- **Thank you, I was worried it'd be a bit awkward.

**Toaster4565 **and **Psyka- **Thank you guys! You are freaking awesome!


	11. Chapter 11

Time skip eight months

* * *

I woke up to a familiar person in my bed. "Natsu, get out of my bed!" I yelled, pushing the figure out from under my covers and onto the cold floor. I yawned and fully woke up as Sting sat on my floor with a confused expression.

"Luce, what did you call me?" Sting asked with a confused expression. I just stared at him and tried to remember what I said in my half asleep daze.

"I'm pretty sure I called you Sting." I shrugged and got up, stepping over my brother. "Maybe I called you idiot or something."

Sting shook his head. "Okay then, I thought you called me Natsu for a second." He laughed and got up, following me downstairs into the kitchen.

"Why would I call you Natsu?" I asked as I opened the fridge and took out some bacon and eggs. Getting to work on breakfast while Sting took a seat at the table. "He's that guy who's in Sorcerer's Weekly a lot right?"

"Yea, he's a stupid weakling that I totally beat up last year at the Grand Magic Games." Sting stated in his normal cocky manner. I just laughed and set a plate piled with scrambled eggs and crispy bacon in front of him. Watching my brother stuff his face, I laughed some more and set down two more plates with the same amount of food and finally noticed what was missing.

"I'm gonna go wake up Rouge, okay?" Sting just grunted as he stuffed his face and I turned around, walking up the stairs and knocking lightly on my partner's door. "Hey Rouge, time to get up sleepy head." I heard nothing from the other side of the door and sighed.

Opening the door, I made my way into Rouge's pitch black room. I scowled slightly and held my hands in front of me to try to feel my way around. My hands came into contact with something soft yet firm and I let out a small yelp as we fell onto his bed.

I somehow managed to land on top of Rouge, half sitting and half laying on his lap with my legs straddling his and my hands on his chest as his arms went around my waist and pulled me close to him. As my eyes adjusted to the dark, I found myself staring into my black-haired partner's dazed eyes as he tried to wake up. Giving up on waking up, he pulled me to his bare chest and rolled to the side, pulling me with him.

"Rouge, get up." I whispered into his ear, trying to keep my voice down so the overprotective dragon slayer downstairs won't know what's happening. I ignored the growing blush on my cheeks and tried to shake him a little bit while trying to ignore how hot he looked without a shirt.

Rouge yawned and loosened his grip on me slightly while opening his eyes. His eyes widened when they met mine and we just stared at each other for a few moments before hearing Sting's voice from downstairs yelling if we were okay. Rouge let go of me and ran a hand through his hair and I thought I saw a slight blush on his cheeks.

Patting his head slightly and winking, I turned around and made my way to the door. "Breakfast is ready Rouge, put on a shirt and get down there before it gets cold." I smiled and waved before shutting the door behind me and leaning against it, putting a hand against my chest and feeling my heart beat rapidly. I made my way down to the stairs slowly and tried to convince myself that I wasn't attracted to Rouge. "Any girl in that situation would react that way, it doesn't mean that I'm into him."

With that thought firmly in my head, I sat down at the table and dug into my food, listening to Sting talk about how awesome he was. I just kept nodding my head during his rant and smiled as Rouge walked into the room. _No, I'm not smiling because he walked into the room, I'm just smiling because he's a friend. Gosh Lucy, you're not even making sense now! _

"Hey Rouge, remember those idiot dragon slayers from last GMG?" Sting laughed as Rouge yawned and nodded his head. "I can't believe we used to look up the those losers."

I cocked my head to the side. "Aren't you guys around the same age? How would you look up to them?" Sting looked at me in confusion and shrugged.

"You might not remember it from your old life. Fairy Tail lost their main guild members in an accident around eight or nine years ago and they came back after seven years without aging a day. They look the same age as us but they are technically seven years older." My eyes widened as I took in what Sting said.

"Could you imagine that? Being missing for seven years and coming back to everybody aged seven years except for you." I started tearing up for no reason and felt a pain in my chest. "Missing out on seven years of your life, all of your friends so different. People changed, gone, dead." I put my hands over my face and sobbed, completely unaware of my partners staring at me.

I felt a hand on each of my shoulders and gave a small smile to my partners. Wiping my eyes with the back of my hands, I smiled for real and stood up to stretch. "Sorry for that guys, I'm not quite sure what happened right then. Anyway, I'm going to get ready so we can head to the guild, alright?" They nodded, still unsure of what just happened, as I walked upstairs and made my way to the bathroom.

Turning on the water and taking off my pajamas, I stood underneath the stream of water and let the tears flow down my face. I used the water to hide the rest of my quieted sobs so that Sting and Rouge wouldn't worry. Why did I feel like my heart was being ripped from my chest? I stayed like that until my sobs subsided and made my way back into my room after making sure my eyes were no longer red.

As I slipped into my normal outfit, I smiled at my smooth skin and the barely noticeable scars from past missions and unknown places. My hair has grown down to my waist but I still have the usual side ponytail that is now tied with a gold ribbon. I got rid of my gold belt after learning how to equip my keys and whip but still have my black glove for my right hand.

Observing my bare hand, I tried to remember what the strange mark I used to have looked like. The back of my mind told me to keep the glove on just in case but I knew there really wasn't any need. Ever since a month after I joined Sabertooth, the mark has stopped appearing. I didn't even wonder about my previous life and I had no more of those pesky visions anymore either.

I slipped on the glove just in case and grabbed my cloak, smiling to myself about how much I've grown in the past months. Team Dragon Star was the most well-known team in Fiore. It consisted of the twin dragon slayers and the mysterious Fallen Star. I laughed lightly at the name I have earned from people. Those outside of the guild didn't even know who Fallen Star was or what she looked like.

Shrugging on the cloak, I met Sting and Rouge by the door and we made our way to the guild. We walked in silence as usual as people stopped and stared at the most powerful team in Fiore. I smiled at their words and glanced at my partners who smirked back at me.

Once we got to the guild, I pulled my hood down and waved at Orga and Rufus as Sting went to pick out a job. Rouge and I sat down at their table and we made small talk about jobs and people until Sting came to join us with a high paying job. I smirked at the easy job of taking care of a dark guild that was bothering the local town. I passed the paper to Rouge who proceeded to read it and pass it back to Sting.

"So I hear that Jiemma is going to announce who's competing in this year's Grand Magic Games today." Rufus announced while sitting back in his chair. "It will be recorded in my memory."

"Who do you think he's going to pick?" I asked, somewhat curious.

Orga just chuckled and announced with pride. "Probably everybody at this table. We are the strongest members of the guild not counting Mirvana, but there's no way that she would compete." We all nodded at the fact that there's practically no way that Minerva would willingly compete in something like this.

We all turned as Master Jiemma's door slammed open and he walked out and stood in front of the guild. "As you all know, the Grand Magic Games are three months from now. Those who are competing will be Rufus Lohr, Orga Nanagear, Sting Eucliffe, Rouge Cheney, and Lucy Heartfilia. For these next three months I expect you five to train, if you bring shame to Sabertooth, you will face the consequences." He turned and went back into his office, slamming the door and leaving the guild to fall into an awkward silence.

To break the silence, I stood up suddenly and let my chair fall to the floor behind me. "Alright!" I yelled, throwing my left fist into the air. "Let's get to training you guys, we'll teach those loser guilds not to mess with Tigers!" The men followed my lead and jumped up, their chairs slamming to the floor as they cheered and we walked out of the guild. Sting suddenly stopped and pulled Rouge and I back.

"First," he laughed and held up the mission paper. "We take down a dark guild." Rouge and I nodded our heads and I pulled the hood over my head as we walked out of guild and toward the train station.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry for the wait but I had to finish up an essay that was due today. The next chapter will be out in a few days (hopefully Friday) and will have a filler that tells what Fairy Tail is up to. Sorry about the time skip but all that happened was that Lucy trained and went on missions and got a lot stronger, learning things that you will see in chapters soon. Don't worry, there's still three months left before the GMG and more than enough RoLu moments to happen ;). I love you all!

Also, please vote on the poll on my page for what couple you want my next story to be about. I really wanna do a different pairing then RoLu (just because I'm already doing this one) but if you guys wish it then I certainly can provide it! I love you all!

Also, I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

**puppyX3- **I know right? Sting would be an awesome brother. Thanks!

** - **I already sent you a PM, but I really hope that everything worked out or will work out eventually.

**1fairytaillover, DarkDragonGirl4, alwayskougacola, Yuri Heart Cheney, Mirajane S and Erza S, lilkitty- **I'm glad that you guys like the RoLu moments! I will try to make them even better from here on out !:)

**amyskywalker- **Poor Sting. And I will try to make you happy with even better RoLu moments! :)

**Novi Eucliffe, PrincessWarrior24, Psyka, Guest, Levy Redfox 19, Moka Dragoneel- **Thank you guys so much!

**Eeveexme- **Hmmm... Maybe ;)

**GodSlayer'sGrace-** Honestly I don't know if Mirvana will get shipped with anybody. It depends on whether or not she keeps being a meanie. Also, what chapter was the girl in the orange dress? Though it probably was Levy. Thank you!

**LadyAiria- **Where would the drama be if I told you now? ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Sting, Rogue, and I walked back to the house and quickly retreated to our separate rooms to pack. I packed my gold-colored bag with the necessary things and grabbed a second white bag before walked into the hall to wait for the boys. Getting impatient, I walked into my brother's pure white room and laughed quietly about how much my partners were polar opposites. Sighing when I found the idiot on the floor trying to pick clothes from under his bed, I tossed him the bag of clothes that I knew he would need.

"Where'd you get these clothes Luce?" He asked, throwing the bag over his shoulder and grinning at me.

I just laughed and pushed him to the door, Lector following behind. "I did your laundry because I knew you would do this. I usually end up doing your laundry anyway so I might as well pack for you too."

Sting just gave me his signature smirk and ruffled my hair, earning him a glare from me as we descended the stairs and met Rogue and Frosh at the door. Frosh flew into my arms but was kicked out by Lector and settled onto my head instead, pulling my hood over my face during the process. Rogue smiled a bit and we walked out the door and toward the train station.

On the way to the train station, Rogue held out three other job requests. "Before training starts, I figured that we should gather some money first. These three are challenging but quick missions and we can get it done in probably two weeks. Are you both up for it?"

I looked over the requests and nodded. "Security job, taking down a dark guild, and stopping a giant monster? That almost sounds too easy, Rogue." I passed the papers to Sting and he looked through them before agreeing with me and passing them back to Rogue.

"Alright, four requests in two weeks. This will still give us more than enough time to train." Sting stated as we boarded the train and walked to an empty car. I kept my hood up until I was sure that no others would board and took it off as the train started moving, being careful not to knock Frosh off.

I watched the two dragon slayers' faces turn slightly green and laughed as they practically passed out. I shook my head and held out two pills that they eagerly swallowed before the color started to return to their faces.

"I love your spirits." Sting sighed, relaxing in his seat. I laughed at my partners and remembered when my spirits first gave me the pills that stopped motion sickness. I called Loke and Taurus to carry the two dragon slayers home after a long train ride when Sting offered to give me a medicine that was created to stop motion sickness. At first I was a bit sceptical about it, wondering why there they had it, but after learning that Loke used to have a friend with that problem and learning that it worked wonders on my partners we've been using it ever since.

"I know, my spirits are awesome." I smirked and acted haughty as Sting busted out laughing. We settled into some small talk about the guild and sooner than expected we felt the train stop and I put my hood up as we heard the lacrima say that we arrived in Magnolia.

"Well this is our first mission. We're protecting an heiress on her way to see her fiance." Rogue stated as we walked off the train. I looked around the train station with a strange sense of deja vu. Shaking it off and following Sting and Rogue out off the station and into the street I continued to look around with wide eyes, marvelling at how familiar the town was. I looked at the river flowing and stepped onto the side of the small wall blocking the street from the stream, sticking my hands out to the side to keep my balance.

"Careful little sis, don't fall in." Sting smirked as I stuck my tongue out at him, knowing fully well that he couldn't see it. I smiled as we walked in silence, the exceeds sleeping in their partner's arms. I felt all warm inside and looked toward a small apartment building, a small open window with pink curtains catching my eye.

I stopped and stared at the window, watching the curtains flow in the breeze. "Lucy!" I heard somebody yell from a distance and my head whipped toward the voice. My heart lurched and I gasped when I saw Sting a fair distance away waving for me to hurry up. I turned back to the window and my eyes widened when I saw a shadow move across the room. Pulling my cloak closer to me I turned around and ran toward my partners, pushing the small apartment from my mind and heading off to meet our client.

A few more minutes of walking and we arrived at the huge mansion that our client was located at. Rogue knocked at the door and stepped back as a butler opened the door. "Are you the Sabertooth mages that took this mission?" We nodded and showed our guild marks for proof as he opened the door and lead us to an office when an old man was sitting.

"Welcome Sabertooth mages, to my humble abode. As you know from the mission, my daughter is supposed to be married in several days. I need you to make sure that she safely arrives at the chapel in Farest." We nodded and he motioned for the butler to open the door. "This is my daughter, lady Ino Mayue. She is in your care." A girl appeared in the doorway with long curly brown hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a tight pink dress similar to the ones that I used to wear before I ran away from home.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She spoke kindly with a curtsy. "We'll be leaving now, goodbye Father." She turned and heading to the door as we followed her. Once outside, she turned to us with a smirk. "I don't like you." She stated while pointing to me. She turned to Rogue and grabbed his arm while pushing her chest against him and practically purring. "I do like you though."

* * *

Hey guys, sorry about the delay but I had some really bad writers block. It's over now though and I'm all fired up! Hehe. Anyway, I hope that you guys liked it and I'm sorry that it's short but that seemed like the perfect place to stop. Next chapter will be the Fairy Tail pov. Thanks to all of you that have reviewed, followed, or favorited this story and don't forget to vote on the poll of who Lucy should end up with.

I'm also starting a new story about the next generation of Fairy Tail, so if you'd like to you can check it out. I love you all!

**Novi Eucliffe- **Oh my gosh, I always do that! I'm going through now and changing it back but thanks for pointing it out.

** - **That message was for you. I don't know why but the last two times it seems like your name wasn't showing up.

**amyskywalker- **Fairy Tail will have the next chapter all to themselves so you can see what they've been up to.

**Lucy Of Fairy Tail- **The next chapter will have Levy and Gajeel in it.

**KiasuEiurasian- **Thanks for catching that, I didn't realize it. xD

**tybaltcapulet427, Yua's Everlasting Love, Black Rookie, Guest, AliceCullen3, leoth3lion, Acnologia13- **Thank you guys so much! I seriously adore every single one of you. :)

**Eeveexme- **Hmmm.. That will be interesting ;)

**Yuri Heart Cheney- **I hope you'll like these next few chapters, there will be a lot of RoLu!


	13. Chapter 13

Lucy POV

I glared at the annoying girl, knowing fully well she wouldn't see me, and turned around. I felt Sting glaring at the girl as well as we walked to the carriage that we would be using for transportation. I huffed as Rouge tried to gently push the little leech off and she just clung tighter. "Alright Rouge, you and the client get into the carriage, Sting you get in also so there's no trouble in there." I stated briefly, watching the exceeds follow their partners before jumping into the drivers part and taking the reigns.

I watched with a smirk as Ino glanced cautiously at Sting who was still glaring at her. They all got in the carriage and I snapped the reigns to get the horses going. I saw a light from my side and nodded to Loke as we fell into a strained silence. "You know you really shouldn't put off such a threatening aura, you're scaring the horses." He stated and poked my cheek lightly.

I swatted his hand away and scowled even more. "Force close, gate of the lion." I saw Loke's eyes widen and watched him disappear in a flash of light. I felt slightly bad for forcing his gate closed but I really wasn't in the mood for being teased. It wasn't enough that she had to cling onto Rouge like that, but to blatantly state that she didn't like me was just rude. I mean, who just latched onto a guy like that? It's not like he really seemed to mind anyway.

I could hear her complaining from inside the carriage and got even more annoyed. Coming up to the bridge, I saw a figure standing in the middle of it. I smirked and brought the horses to a stop. "Sting, get out here." I stated briefly before setting down the reins and jumping down from the seat.

"What's up?" He stated as the door opened and he walked out, followed by Ino and Rouge. He smirked when he saw the figure and cracked his knuckles as Rouge stepped forward took a spot beside me to join us. I got annoyed at the sight of Ino complaining about being left out and my partners sensed my killer aura.

"Do you want to deal the first blow?" Rouge tried to joke as I sent him a deadly glare that imminently shut him up.

Ino scoffed and leeched onto Rouge again, pushing me out of the way and into Sting, who muttered something about killing her for touching me. "I seriously doubt that someone as weak as you could take out those bad guys. I bet my prince could easily do it though." She sighed dreamily and snuggled closer to him.

I snapped. "Sting, you and Rouge stay here and make sure the client doesn't break a nail. I'll take care of them." I spit the word client and turned away to the bridge. I could hear Rouge try to protest and follow me but I knew that Sting would stop him. I doubt he'd want to leave Ino anyway. Growling, I approached the figure on the bridge. "So are you alone here?" I called out to it. Getting closer, I saw that it was just a wax figurine. "What the?"

A huge explosion came from the figure and I jumped back, barely missing it. "So you're mages, eh? Bring it on, I need some stress relief." Around twenty men ran out of the woods and towards me. I smirked and held out my right hand, opening my hand and closing it around Tarus' ax.

I ran toward the first person, getting low enough to duck under their fist and swinging up to take him out and use the momentum to pull myself up and get the person behind me. The ax disappeared and I turned around to block a punch from someone and send a roundhouse kick to their head. The force took out several of the guys behind him and I smirked as I took out my whip and grabbed the only person left in front of me, sending him into the group behind me.

I gave a sadistic smirk and felt a ring appear on my finger. Striking Loke's signature pose with my legs together and right arm held by my left. I felt my magic going to the ring and said the phase I knew by heart. "Oh Regulus, grant me your power!" I watched the blood drain from their faces before spreading my legs for support and putting my fist facing them. "Regulus impact!"

The power of my magic made my hair and cloak fly back and the area surrounding the fight was cloaked by light for a few moments before the attack ended and the men were all lying unconscious. I put my hood back up and straightened my cloak before turning to my partners. Sting was grinning and giving a thumbs up while Rouge smirked and nodded his head when I looked at him. I smirked at them both and turned my attention to Ino, who was gaping at me.

I laughed slightly and returned to the carriage in a much better mood than before. "Shall we get this show on the road?" I smiled at my companions and hopped back into the driver's seat. I heard Sting scoff and jump up next to me as Ino pushed Rouge into the carriage and slammed the door shut. Sting and I just laughed at the audible groan from our partner.

Snapping the horses reigns, I made small talk with my brother for the rest of the ride to the town. By sunset, we arrived and made our way to the large house in the middle of the town. Stopping the horses, I admired the beauty of the house before hopping onto Sting's back as he got down. "What are you doing Luce?" He sighed as his arms went to support my legs and make sure I don't fall off.

Rouge shook his head as he walked out of the carriage, carrying two sleeping exceeds. I just grinned at him and watched a very annoyed heiress follow him. I had to control my laughter as I heard her grumble something about 'stupid cats'. We watched the door open and an ugly old man walk out.

"My lovely fiancée!" He yelled before running towards her, clasping her hand and exclaiming his undying love for her. Her face went pale and for a moment I actually felt bad for her. He then thanked us for protecting his 'precious flower' and paid us. Sting thanked him for the job and we turned to leave.

"So where are we going next?" I asked as we began to walk through the town. I got off of my brother's back and took my spot in the middle of the two before taking Froshe from Rouge as Sting took Lector so Rouge could get the mission requests.

"Shall we take down a dark guild first or slay a giant monster?" He asked as we all fell in step. We contemplated which would be more fun until I smirked and turned to my dark-haired partner.

"Can't we do both?"

* * *

Dear Mavis I finally finished this! I'm so sorry for the wait you guys but I just could not get this chapter to come out the way I wanted it to and I didn't want to give you guys a sucky chapter just for the sake of putting one out there. I'll try to be faster from now on since schools out for summer. Don't worry, there's still gonna be a lot of awesome RoLu moments coming up! Sorry I'm going to answer any comments in this chapter. Next one really will be from Fairy Tail but I kinda forgot when I started writing this chapter... I love you guys so much and I'm so happy that you're still with me even though I died for a little bit 3. It really means a lot to me to have you guys as fans of this story.

I love you all and I'm really thankful to every one of you that reads, comments, favorites, fans, or follows this story. I'll do my best so you can read the best story possible. You guys are amazing 3


End file.
